totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
23. Ja, ty albo ona
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Finałowa czwórka ! Pięć wyzwań, które zapadną w pamięci obozowiczom. Najpierw jedzenie papryczek, które wygrała Courtney. Następnie Łucznictwo, gdzie wygrała LeShawna, a potem zbieranie grzybów, które wygrał Cody. Przedostatnim zadaniem było wchodzenie po schodach w parach. Wygrali je Courtney i Duncan, a w nagrodę, nie brali udziału w piatym zadaniu, czyli dogrywce ! LeShawna kontra Cody, no i jeszcze krokodyle ! Mieli oni przejść przez most, ale on się zapadł, no i musieli oni jakoś wrócić. Cody, mimo iż pod wpływem strachu nauczył się pływać, to odpadł, bo jako ostatni przybył na miejsce. Została finałowa trójka ! Courtney, Duncan, czy LeShawna. Kto zawalczy w finale o milion dolarów ? A kto odpłynie Łodzią Przegranych ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Wieczór, Dom Dziewczyn Courtney i LeShawna rozmawiają ze sobą Courtney: Jesteśmy już tak daleko ! LeShawna: No tak... Courtney: Nie cieszysz się ? LeShawna: Cieszę się, ale teraz nie mam zbyt wielkich szans... Courtney: Nie przejmuj się, ciesz się że jesteś tak daleko... LeShawna: Nie wiesz jak mnie pocieszyć, ty razem z Duncanem macie nade mną przewagę. Courtney: No tak, ale... LeShawna: Będzie dopiero gorzej, gdy jedno z was przegra... Courtney: Że co ? LeShawna: No pewnie ze sobą zerwiecie... Courtney: O tym nie pomyślałam... Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie sądziłam, że może do tego dojść, a LeShawna mi to wszystko zobrazowała... Duncan chyba mi wybaczy kiedy z nim wygram... '''LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nawet lubię Courtney, ale muszę jakoś się ratować. Zapewne chęć wygranej doprowadzi do tego, że ze sobą zerwą. ''Do pokoju wchodzi Duncan '''Duncan: Hej dziewczyny ! Courtney: Hej Duncan ! Courtney i Duncan całują się LeShawna: Idę stąd... LeShawna wychodzi, a Duncan i Courtney nagle przestają się całować Courtney: O co ci chodzi ? Duncan: Jedno z nas musi tym razem wygrać... Courtney: Już mi to mówiłeś, że jak jedno z nas wygra, to wyeliminujemy LeShawnę. Ale, czy to nie trochę wredne ? Duncan: Co ? Courtney: To, tak jakby moja przyjaciółka... Duncan: No to musisz wybrać pomiędzy mną a nią, bo równie dobrze to ty możesz odpaść, a ona zostanie Courtney: No wiem... robi się coraz ciężej. Duncan: I dlatego tym razem musimy ją pokonać i razem dojść do finału ! Courtney: A jak już będziemy w finale... to przebaczysz mi jak ciebie pokonam ? Duncan: A może to ja wygram ? Courtney: Nie to chciałam powiedzieć... Duncan: Idę do swojego pokoju. Jutro porozmawiamy... Courtney: Okej... Wszystko podsłuchuje LeShawna i gdy Duncan otwiera drzwi, to udaje że chciała wejść LeShawna: Co się stało ? Courtney: Nic... mała sprzeczka i tyle. LeShawna: Nie przejmuj się, tak to wychodzi. Jesteś w programie i walka o milion z kimś, kogo kochasz zaczyna cię przerastać. Courtney: Dokładnie. Skąd to wiesz ? LeShawna: Pamiętasz jak byliśmy na tym starym planie filmowym ? Courtney: A no tak... ty i Harold. LeShawna: Mimo wszystko, tęsknię za nim. Chodźmy spać, pewnie Chris obudzi nas tak wcześnie jak się da. Courtney: Masz rację. LeShawna: No pewnie ! Obie położyły się spać Rano, zadanie Chris: Czy wy wiecie jak daleko już zaszliście ? Courtney: Chyba każdy wie, że to półfinał. LeShawna: Właśnie ! Tylko głupek by nie zauważył... Spojrzała na Duncana Duncan: Zamknij się, idiotko ! LeShawna: Sam się zamknij ! Chris: Uspokójcie się ! Z powodu, że mamy dziś półfinał to dzisiejszym zadaniem jest...Gimnastyka ! LeShawna: Co ? Dlaczego ? Courtney: A co dokładniej ? Chris: Dokładniej będziecie mieli za zadanie nauczyć się wielu różnych figur gimnastycznych, a potem ja was ocenię i wybiorę zwycięzcę ! W nagrodę osoba wybierze sobie osobę, z którą ma się zmierzyć w finale ! Courtney: Phi ! Łatwiejszego zadania nie mogłeś wymyślić ! Coutney (pokój zwierzeń): '''To jest chyba sen ! Nie dość, że moja pozycja tu jest najlepsza, ponieważ jeżeli wygra Duncan, to wybierze mnie, a jeżeli wygra LeShawna to na pewno nie wybierze Duncana ! To jeszcze zadanie jest banalne, dla kogoś kto ćwiczył balet, gdy miał jeszcze sześć lat ! '''LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''To jakiś koszmar ! Nie dość, że nigdy nie byłam dobra z gimnastyki to jeszcze muszę to wygrać, bo inaczej odpadnę ! '''Chris: Wszystkich figur nauczy was Chef ! Duncan: On ? Z nim na pewno niczego się nie nauczymy ! Chef podchodzi do Duncana Chef: Masz coś do mnie, smarkaczu ? Duncan: Nic, o czym warto wspominać. Chris: No dobrze, ja będę was oglądał i oceniał. Chef: Chodźmy na salę gimnastyczną ! Sala gimnastyczna Chris: No więc, czego nasi obozowicze nauczą się na początek ? Chef: Hmm... Na początek rozgrzewka ! 100 pompek, brzuszków i przysiadów ! LeShawna: O nie... Chris: Pamiętajcie, że ja w każdej chwili mogę was wykluczyć z ćwiczeń, przez co nie dostajecie immunitetu. Chef: Na początek spróbujemy zrobić gwiazdę ! LeShawna: Ja nie dam rady ! Chris: Więc chcesz wylecieć ? LeShawna: No dobra, postaram się ! LeShawna podchodzi do Chefa i on pomaga jej zrobić gwiazdę. Początkowo nie było najlepiej, ponieważ LeShawna nie dała rady ustać na rękach. Chef jednak pomógł LeShawnie i udało jej się wykonać, lecz niepełną gwiazdę. Chef: Następna Courtney ! Courtney: Spoko, ja dam radę bez żadnych pomocy ! Courtney bez pomocy zrobiła pełną gwiazdę Chef: Świetnie ! Teraz został tylko Duncan. Duncan: Ja też sobie sam poradzę. Też wykonał gwiazdę bez żadnej pomocy Chef: Brawo ! Przejdźmy do salta ! LeShawna: Jest coraz gorzej... Duncan: Nie martw się. I tak byś nie dostała się do finału ! LeShawna: Jeszcze nie przegrałam ! Duncan: To tylko kwestia czasu ! LeShawna: Akurat ! Chef: Courtney, Duncan uda wam się zrobić salto, czy nie ? Courtney: Mi nigdy nie trzeba pomocy ! Duncan: Mnie też ! Oboje zrobili salta Chef: A tobie się uda ? LeShawna: Wątpię. LeShawna spojrzała na Chrisa, który coś notował Chris: Dość ! Przecież wiemy, że nie uda ci się tego zrobić ! Odpadasz z zadania ! LeShawna: Co ? Chris: To co słyszałaś ! W walce o immunitet zostali Courtney i Duncan. Które z nich okaże się lepsze ? Courtney: LeShawna, polubiłam cię, ale już niestety odpadłaś ! LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''No dobra, zmarnowałam swoją ostatnią szansę ! Teraz już na pewno nie wezmę udziału w finale ! Jestem beznadziejna ! '''Duncan: Teraz tylko zobaczymy, kto wygra to zadanie ! LeShawna: No to kto wygra waszym zdaniem ? Courtney i Duncan: Oczywiście, że ja ! Co ? LeShawna: Zaczyna się robić ciekawie ! Courtney: Nawet nie wiesz, ile trenowałam w dzieciństwie, które i tak swoją drogą było wspaniałe, żeby być jedną z najlepszych gimnastyczek na całym świecie ! Duncan: No dobra, ale teraz walczysz za mną, a ja jestem facetem ! Courtney: Teraz się przekonamy czy na pewno ! LeShawna: Chefie, wymyśl im jakieś ciekawe zadanie ! Chef: Teraz ma być przerwa. Więc... Wynocha stąd smarkacze ! Całą trójka uciekła Przed domkami LeShawna i Courtney siedzą na schodkach przed domkiem Courtney: Jak on mógł mi coś takiego powiedzieć ? LeShawna: Ale, z tego co pamiętam, to powiedział, że jest lepszy od ciebie. Courtney: No właśnie ! A przecież on wie, że powinien mnie wspierać, jako mój chłopak, a nie mnie dołować ! LeShawna: Okej... Wiesz co ? Przyznam się, że po eliminacji Codyego chciałam was rozłączyć, aby się jakoś utrzymać, ale teraz, kiedy już odpadłam, postaram ci się pomóc. Courtney: Serio ? Chciałaś się mnie pozbyć ? LeShawna: Nie ciebie tylko Duncana ! Courtney: No tak, ty nie widzisz w nim tego co ja ! LeShawna: Widzę w nim to co powinnam w nim widzieć ! Courtney: Czyli ? LeShawna: Kompletny idiota, który myśli, że skoro jest zły, to może wszystko ! Courtney: Wcale nie. On jest naprawdę ciekawym facetem, który nadaje się na mojego chłopaka ! LeShawna: Co ? No błagam, przecież wy kompletnie do siebie nie pasujecie ! Courtney: Tylko z wyglądu. Tak naprawdę, to jesteśmy bratnimi duszami ! LeShawna: To już nie pamiętasz jak cię zranił ? Courtney: To było chwilowe ! Teraz oddał mi się bezgranicznie. LeShawna: No dobrze, ale żeby nie było, że ciebie nie ostrzegałam ! Za niedługo znowu nie będziecie razem, a on sobie z tego nic nie będzie robił ! Courtney: Ty tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiesz... LeShawna: Mylisz się. Wiem o nim więcej niż sądzisz, a ty wiesz o nim tylko to, co chcesz wiedzieć ! Courtney: Wolę w nim widzieć same zalety, niż jakieś zmyślone wady, których tak naprawdę on nie posiada ! LeShawna: No dobra, nie chcę się kłócić. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że skoro jest on idealny, to dlaczego powiedział, że jest lepszy od ciebie ? Courtney: Bo... nieważne. Też się nie chcę kłócić. LeShawna: Chodźmy, pewnie druga część zadania, w którym ja nie biorę udziału, bo wyleciałam się zaczyna. Courtney: Pewnie tak... Wstały i poszły Druga część zadania Chris: Witajcie ponownie ! Chefie ! Co tym razem szykujesz dla Courtney i Duncana ? Chef: Teraz uczestnicy będą musieli zaufać swojemu partnerowi. Courtney: Że co ? Duncan: Jej nie można ufać. Jest nieprzewidywalna ! Courtney: Wcale, że nie. Jestem osobą, na której zawsze można polegać ! Chris: Pokłócicie się później. Teraz macie zadanie ! Courtney: No to co mamy robić ? Chef: Proste. Jedno musi podrzucić drugie i potem ją złapać, a i jeszcze osoba podrzucana musi wykonać salto w powietrzu ! LeShawna: Rzeczywiście proste, ale na szczęście mnie już tam nie ma ! Duncan: Kto kogo będzie podrzucał ? Chef: Najpierw ty będziesz podrzucał Courtney, a potem ona ciebie ! Courtney: Ja nie wiem, czy dam radę. Duncan: Ja bym nie dał się podrzucić z myślą, że ty masz mnie złapać. Courtney: I dlatego, że ja jestem od ciebie lepsza to zrobię to, a ty nie ! Duncan: I tak będę w finale, bo ufam ci, że wygrasz i mnie wybierzesz ! Courtney: Jesteś słodki, ale pamiętaj że jestem nieprzewidywalna ! Courtney wskoczyła na odskocznię i wybiła się, zrobiła prawie pełne salto, ponieważ w trakcie upadła na Duncana Duncan: Auu ! Tego się faktycznie nie spodziewałem ! LeShawna: To było niezłe ! Courtney: Przepraszam, to nie miało tak się stać ! Duncan: To już twój problem ! Grr ! Ja nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy i sam wyląduję ! Duncan wskoczył, wybił się, zrobił salto, lecz zamiast wylądować na nogach wywrócił się i wylądował na plecach Courtney: Haha ! I co nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy ? Duncan: Już nigdy nie będę ciebie potrzebował ! Courtney: Że co to ma niby znaczyć ? Duncan: Nasze ponowne zejście się, to jednak jedna wielka pomyłka. Courtney: Chcesz mnie rzucić ? Duncan: Tak ! Courtney: Nie ! To ja ciebie rzucam ! Duncan: Serio ? Courtney: Tak ! Duncan: Świetnie ! Courtney: Świetnie ! Oboje wyszli LeShawna: No nie mogę ! Oni naprawdę zerwali ? LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie wiedziałam, że na prawdę to zrobią ! Trochę mi głupio, że się do tego przyczyniłam, ponieważ szkoda mi Courtney... ''LeShawna pobiegła za Courtney Łazienka ''LeShawna szuka Courtne''y '''LeShawna: Halo ! Courtney ! Gdzie jesteś ? Nikt się nie odzywa LeShawna: Musi tu gdzieś być... LeShawna otwiera wszystkie drzwi i przeszukuje każdą toaletę LeShawna: Mam cię ! LeShawna otwiera drzwi a za nimi był niedźwiedź LeShawna: A jednak nie ! Aaa ! LeShawna ucieka, a niedźwiedź ją goni Port LeShawna ucieka przed niedźwiedziem LeShawna: Chyba już mnie przestał gonić ! LeShawna zauważyła Courtney siedzącą na brzegu LeShawna: Courtney ? Tak długo ciebie szukałam ! Courtney: Zostaw mnie ! LeShawna: Nie płacz ! Wszystko będzie dobrze. Courtney: Wcale, że nie ! LeShawna: Niby czemu ? Courtney: Bo on teraz będzie próbował mnie pogrążyć ! LeShawna: No i co z tego ! Miej go gdzieś ! Courtney: To nie jest takie proste ! LeShawna: No to zaplanuj zemstę na niego ! Courtney: A pomożesz mi ? LeShawna: Oczywiście ! Courtney: Dzięki ! Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką ! Przytuliły się Chris (przez megafon): '''Wszyscy uczestnicy mają ponownie wejść do sali gimnastycznej ! Czas ogłosić wyniki ! '''LeShawna: Chodźmy... Courtney: Tak. Oby tylko Duncan nie wygrał ! Sala, wyniki Cała trójka weszła do sali Chris: Jesteśmy już wszyscy. Najpierw powiedzcie, które z was powinno najbardziej zasłużyć na nagrodę ? LeShawna: Według mnie powinna je otrzymać Courtney. Duncan: Według mnie żadna z nich nie powinna otrzymać tego immunitetu ! Courtney: A według mnie powinieneś się zamknąć ! Chris: Więc wybrałem jedną osobę z was, która moim zdaniem najlepiej spisała się podczas zadania, czyli... ... ... ... ... ... ... Widok na przerażoną Courtney ... ... ... Widok na zdenerwowanego Duncana ... ... ... ... ... Widok na spokojną LeShawnę ... ... ... ... Chris: ...LeShawna ! Wszyscy: Co ? Chris: Według mnie to jej wybór będzie najbardziej emocjonujący ! LeShawna: Na serio ? Cieszę się, ale serio ? Chris: Tak ! Courtney: Czyli nie mamy się czym martwić, bo chyba wybierzesz swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, a nie jego. LeShawna: Tak... może... muszę się zastanowić ! Courtney: Ale nad czym ? LeShawna pobiegła LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): 'No i ja dostałam immunitet ! Kogo mam wybrać ? Z Courtney mogę przegrać, a z Duncanem - niekoniecznie. Ale jak nie wybiorę Courtney, to nie będzie już moją przyjaciółką ! Centrum Wyspy ''Courtney biega i szuka LeShawny '''Courtney: Halo ! LeShawna ? Gdzie jesteś ? Courtney nadal jej szuka i nie może jej znaleźć Courtney: Chcę tylko o czymś pogadać ! Courtney spojrzała w stronę portu Courtney: No przecież ! Port Courtney pobiegła do portu i znalazła tam LeShawnę Courtney: Wiedziałam, że tu będziesz ! LeShawna: O co ci chodzi ? Courtney: Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zastanawiasz się między wybraniem Duncana, a wybraniem mnie. LeShawna: No dobrze powiem to, boję się ciebie wybrać, bo jeśli jedno z nas wygra, to się przestaniemy przyjaźnić ! Courtney: Oj, przestań. My się nie staniemy wrogami ! LeShawna: To samo mówiłaś o tobie i Duncanie... Courtney: Z nami się inaczej potoczyło... LeShawna: Ale to jest mój wybór i jeśli wybiorę ciebie i jedna z nas wygra, to druga przestanie się do niej odzywać i to będzie moja wina... Rozumiesz ? Courtney: Tak jakby... LeShawna: Muszę to w spokoju przemyśleć... LeShawna uciekła Courtney: Ehh... Dom Chłopaków LeShawna wbiega do domku, myśląc, że to jej LeShawna: Kurcze, to nie ten domek ! Okazuje się, że w środku jest Duncan. Duncan: O witam tą, która ma zamiar mnie wyeliminować ! LeShawna: Spadaj, chciałabym ciebie wywalić, ale nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł... Duncan: Serio ? LeShawna: Sądzę, że łatwiej mi będzie ciebie pokonać niż Courtney. Duncan: Nigdy nie będziesz tego pewna... LeShawna: A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, nawet nie chcesz ratować, tego co straciłeś. Duncan: Czyli ? LeShawna: Myślałeś, że po finale będziesz miał i milion i Courtney, lecz tak się nie stało. Najpierw straciłeś ją, a teraz stracisz milion ! Duncan: To głupia gra ! Niestety, już jest po mnie. Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): 'Zrobię wszystko, żeby się uratować. Postaram się zrobić w niej poczucie winy ''Duncan zaciera ręce '''LeShawna: Jeszcze nie wiadomo, czy jest po tobie... Duncan: Właśnie, że jest ! Ona mnie rzuciła, bo uznawała się za tą lepszą ! Teraz ty trzymasz jej stronę, mimo że nigdy się nie przyjaźniłyście ! Nie wydaje ci się to rochę dziwne ? LeShawna: Wydaje mi się, ale nie będziesz mną manipulował ! Duncan: Wcale tego nie robię ! LeShawna: Spadam stąd ! LeShawna wychodzi Duncan: Grr ! Chris (przez megafon): '''Czas na ceremonię i wybór drugiego finalisty ! Ceremonia '''Chris: Finałowa trójka ! Jak się teraz czujecie ? Najpierw Duncan. Duncan: Czuje się do bani. Straciłem kogoś, na kim mi zależało, a teraz stracę koljną szansę na milion ! Wiem, że wasza dwójka mnie nienawidzi i się temu nie dziwię, teraz juz pewnie będę musiał się spakować... Chris: To było... dziwne, jak na kogoś takiego jak ty. Teraz Courtney ! Courtney: Jest nawet świetnie, chciaż myślałam, że to ja wygram wyzwanie. Jestem trochę rozczarowana tym, że znowu mój związek z Duncanem się rozpadł, ale to walka o milion. Widocznie tak miało być. Chris: Ta mowa pasowała do Courtney. Zerwaliście, ale i tak nie zmierzycie się w finale ! Bo jedną osobę z was wybierze LeShawna. Najpierw łap swoją ostatnią piankę ! Chris rzuca jej piankę, a ona ją łapie i zjada Chris: Teraz ty musisz wybrać drugiego finalistę. Kto nim zostanie ? Duncan czy Courtney ? LeShawna: No więc, wybieram... Chris: Może zanim wybierzesz kogoś, niech powiedzą, dlaczego miałabyś wybrać tą osobę. Courtney: Znowu ? Duncan: To się robi irytujące. LeShawna: No dobrze... Courtney, dlaczego miałabyś zostać w programie ? Courtney: Ponieważ jestem o wiele lepsza od tego kogoś i należy mi się przynajmniej miejsce w finale, a poza tym jestem twoją przyjaciółką ! Duncan: Akurat. Courtney: Co masz na myśli ? LeShawna: Duncan, teraz twoja kolej. Duncan: Wiem, że nie zasługuję na kolejną szansę, ale spróbuję udowodnić ci, że Courtney tylko udaje twoją przyjaciółkę. Jest dla ciebie miła, przecież ona rzadko taka jest. Nie będę cię okłamywać tak jak ona. Zostałem ja, ty albo ona, sama mówiłaś mi kogo chcesz wybrać, więc... Courtney: Co to ma znaczyć ? Próbujesz nią manipulować ? Jak tak, to coś kiepsko ci to wychodzi ! Duncan: Ja przynajmniej jestem szczery. Courtney: Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Duncan: No tak, bo ty zawsze wszystko wiesz lepiej ! Wybacz mi o nieomylna pani ! Courtney: Nie jestem idealna ! Duncan: Ale się za taką masz ! Courtney: Wcale, że nie ! LeShawna i Chris przyglądają się kłótni LeShawna: Zrobisz z nimi coś ? Chris: Nie. Jeszcze mamy sporo czasu, przez przerwanie tego zadania, w którym rozłączono tą parę ! LeShawna: No dobra, ja to załatwię ! Ej, uciszcie się ! Courtney i Duncan nadal się kłócili i nie zwrócili uwagi na LeShawnę Chris: Spróbuj tym. Chris daje jej megafon LeShawna (przez megafon): 'Cisza ! ''Courtney i Duncan natychmiast ucichli '''LeShawna: Od razu lepiej ! Czas, bym wybrała swojego przeciwnika w... Chris: Wielkim Finale Powrotu Wyspy Totalnej Porażki !!! LeShawna: Dzięki. A więc wybieram... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Duncana ! Courtney: Co ? Dlaczego nie wybrałaś mnie ? LeShawna: Ponieważ, mimo iż szczerze nienawidzę Duncana, to wolę go pokonać, niż swoją przyjaciółkę ! Courtney: Akurat ! LeShawna: A tak w ogóle, to jesteś groźniejszą rywalką niż Duncan i łatwiej mi będzie go pokonać niż ciebie ! Duncan: Tak ! I co, Courtney ? Odpadłaś w półfinale ! Courtney: S*** Wszyscy stoją zszokowani Courtney: No co, za dużo przebywałam czasu z tym frajerem. Duncan: Frajerem, który ciebie pokonał ! Courtney: I tak nie dasz sobie rady z LeShawną ! Duncan: Jeszcze się przekonamy... Chris: Czyli mamy już wybranych finalistów ! Kto wygra i zgarnie milion ? Oglądajcie Wielki Finał ! LeShawna: Sorki, bycie na trzecim miejscu też jest dobre ! Courtney: Zawsze coś... Courtney poszła w stronę portu Klip Specjalny Courtney: Niestety, moja szansa na zdobycie miliona właśnie przepadła ! LeShawna, moja przyjaciółka, sama mnie wyrzuciła ! Ale i tak ona jest lepsza od Duncana ! Zemszczę się na nim ! Popamięta mnie jeszcze ! Nawet niech nie szuka sobie kogoś kto go obroni. Jest już skończony ! Zakończenie LeShawna: I co teraz ? Duncan: Właśnie ? Chris: Spójrzcie tam ! Pokazuje im coś, a oni stoją jak wryci LeShawna: O nie ! Duncan: To niemożliwe ! Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... Koniec Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki